A dead man's luck
by Hana-Liatris
Summary: Sometimes, while being alone, Dipper couldn't help but steal a glance over his shoulder, feeling as if something or someone was trying to secretly catch his attention in the loneliness of his room.
1. Dipper's shadow

Sometimes, while being alone, Dipper couldn't help but steal a glance over his shoulder, feeling as if something or someone was trying to secretly catch his attention in the loneliness of his room. Way too ridiculous, he knew it, but no matter how many mirrors he strategically placed around the place, nothing appeared, and the presence just _wouldn't bloody go away_.

It drove him mad.  
Itchy. Grumpy. Annoyingly anxious.

And with time, after living a whole year in a paranoic state (in his house, school, everywhere), he finally accepted it all had started after summer holidays: after Gravity Falls.

-"Obviously" he had sighed, for it'd been the logical conclusion; one could trust him to catch an unknown entity's attention... which ended up in the _thing_ watching his every step.

Man his luck did sucked.

 _And the funniest part was that, even after he returned to Gravity Falls the following summer, it didn't go away_.

A/N

A little something which suddenly created itself while I was playing with other idea.  
I think it'll have more short chapters/stories, as I don't think it'll strickly follow a timeline or anything of the kind :)

 _Want to know who's the ghostly entity? Wanna know why it's a Danny Phantom crossover (more or less)?_

Review please! A penny for ya thoughts! :)


	2. And the story beggins

First of all I'd like to thank anyone who added this nonsense into their following list… I hadn't realized the Gravity Falls' fandom was this active! (although it does make sense: it is a great on-going show)  
Anyway, I'd really appreciate if you people review and be my inspiration, cause I've got absolutely no idea where this is going :o

The babbling is over.

...

Dipper felt somehow nostalgic as he sat outside the old shack and stared into the dark woods. It was strange, he thought, that after so many years he never grew tired of that place: secluded and forgotten; an area almost lost in time, away from big cities and noisy people.  
He'd always liked the feeling of detachment he got from the whole town, as if he was welcomed yet foreign, for everyone recognized who he was and smiled upon him coming, but none truly _knew_ him.

And although he had less and less time to spare travelling for joy, he always managed to find a few days to go back to that place, to Gravity Falls. For it was where he most felt like home, where he could be himself: no responsibilities, no stress, no project deadlines, and no scientific explanations; just him and supernatural illogical nonsense.

The way he'd always liked it.

Or, more accurate, the way he'd _wanted_ it to be, as he hadn't been truly alone for a very long time. Not since that summer many years ago, when a strange _something_ attached itself to him like an invisible shadow and, no matter what he tried, it just stayed. The entity didn't communicate, have a physical form, make itself know, nothing.  
Absolutely nothing.

It just existed and, after so long, he ended up no minding the constant company, as it made him more aware of his surroundings, almost as if his senses became sharper and subconsciously alert. And, thanks to the nature of his problem, he didn't dare telling of its existence to anyone except Mabel (who eventually found out, he really couldn't hide anything from her) though he thought it made no difference: if people didn't believe a place like Gravity Falls existed, even less would they believe his story.

Dipper yawned and got up; stretching his back while a soft and warm breezed licked his face. He closed his eyes and smiled as it all felt peacefully surreal.

-"It's way too nice over here… I still can't understand why you'd leave all this behind."  
He spoke suddenly and in a matter-of-fact way, feeling _something_ stirring from behind, but he didn't bother turning around, knowing it was in vain.  
Sometimes he tried talking to it, his scientific side wanting answers to a thousand questions he'd accumulated over the years, finding himself in a frustrating rather than a scarring situation.

-"As you wish.", he muttered annoyed.

After that, Dipper looked at the clear sky one more time before heading into the forest, his whole self eager to make discoveries and have some of the adventure he missed while in college.  
It was going to be a great, relaxing, no-studying week.

A/N

 _Wait for some Danny Phantom's apparition next chapter…. I hope ;)_

 _Also in this story Dipper is already in college (no idea how old is he actually, perhaps in first or second year)... anyone willing to bet what's he studying? I gave a few hints! Anyway, in the following chapters you'll know :)_

Please Review!


End file.
